


the perfect plan

by ah_choo (klarkson)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, don't tell me irl jihoon wouldn't do this i bet he would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/ah_choo
Summary: five times jihoon (pretends he) falls asleep in the car so mingyu carries him home, and one time mingyu tries to do the same.





	the perfect plan

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh nothing special, just my boys being cute and stupid  
> big thanks to dominik for giving me this idea!!

_1._

the **first** time isn't intentional at all.

they are coming back to seoul from busan, where they spend chuseok holiday with jihoon's family. but when it comes to chuseok, the traffic is literal _hell_. jihoon has been driving for most of the time, swearing angrily commenting every little inconvenience, but the fatigue and frustration got into him about three hours away from their destination. he finally gives up and lets mingyu drive (which he does happily – not a surprise considering he's been asking if he can do it once an hour since their journey started).

jihoon finally has time to relax a bit, pulling his legs up on the seat and sitting more comfortably. leaning his head on the window, he observes the monotone landscape before his eyes. as he soft indie playlist mingyu put on is playing in the background and the setting sun makes the sky look warm, he slowly falls asleep.

when he wakes up, he's confused – there's no music, no car noises, and it's completely dark. he's in bed, mingyu snoring quietly beside him, and it takes a few seconds for his brain to realize what happened. he suddenly feels all soft inside. mingyu carried him from the car up to their apartment. he even took off his pants when he put him to bed so he wouldn't be uncomfortable!

jihoon doesn't feel the best physically, he's still wearing the t-shirt he's had on since morning and there's this disgusting taste in his mouth, so he makes the effort to get up from the bed and go to the bathroom to wash his teeth and generally freshen up.

he changes his t-shirt to one of mingyu's, big and comfy, and goes back to the warm bed. for those ten minutes he wasn't there, mingyu managed to change his position so now he's laying in the center of the bed, splayed on his back with his hands and legs thrown to the sides like a starfish. jihoon only chuckles quietly and cuddles up to him, fixing the blanket so it covers both of them properly. (well, mingyu's feet may be sticking out from under the blanket, but that's not jihoon's problem). he falls back asleep in no time.

  


_2._

the **second** time is... partially intentional.

it's not a surprise – jihoon hates his job. he's always seen himself with some more creative stuff, but somehow he ended up in this big corporation, with good salary but doing something that's totally boring. and, on top of that, his boss is a dick.

a dick that makes him stay overtime too often. and it's one of these times.

  


_**mingyu** 8:12pm_

_when do you finish today?_

_**me** 8:14pm_

_hopefully before midnight_

_**me** 8:14pm _

_but i can't promise anything_

_**mingyu** 8:15pm_

_:((((( call me when u finish, i will pick u up_

_**me** 8:17pm_

_don't bother, you have to go to sleep early today, i can take a taxi or something_

_**mingyu** 8:17pm_

_i >:( will >:( pick >:( you >:( up >:( just >:( call >:( me >:(_

_**me** 8:21pm_

_...okay i guess_

  


when jihoon finally calls mingyu, it's a few minutes before midnight and he feels terrible. his back hurts from sitting all day long, his brain can't process anything properly anymore, and his eyes are _burning_. the perspective of coming back to work again in a few hours makes him sick.

mingyu pulls up in front of the company just as jihoon exits the building. he slides into passenger's seat and leans back, closing his eyes with a tired sigh.

"are you alright?" mingyu asks.

"do i look alright?"

the taller man starts the engine in silence and drives off.

the drive home isn't that long, maybe fifteen minutes, but jihoon already feels he's dozing off. when mingyu stops the car in front of their apartment, he's still conscious, but the thought of opening his eyes and walking to the elevator makes him even more tired than he is.

so when mingyu says "we're here," he doesn't answer. and when mingyu shakes his arm lightly he pretends he's asleep. he hears mingyu getting out of the car, and a moment later his boyfriend opens the door on his side, lifting him up bridal style, like he weighs nothing.

jihoon guesses opening the door is a little bit difficult for mingyu with him in his arms, but he manages to do it, so jihoon is still pretending until the moment when mingyu lies him down in bed and begins to take off his shoes.

"are we home?" jihoon asks, rubbing his eyes, as if he just woke up. mingyu smiles at him.

"yeah, you seem to have fallen asleep. it was a long day, right?"

jihoon nods. "thanks. for picking me up. and carrying me here."

mingyu smiles again, but he looks like he's equally tired. jihoon feels bad for him.

"go shower first, i can wait," he says.

"thanks baby." mingyu gets up and kisses him on his forehead before heading to the bathroom.

  


_3._

the **third** time is as intentional as a drunk decision can be.

it's not that jeonghan's parties are _wild_ or anything. it's just that when their friend group finally meets as a whole, they just can't keep their excitement on the lower level. so they go all out, with lots of alcohol of different sorts, lots of chicken and pizza and other snacks. and this time the occasion was grand – jeonghan got promoted. they just have to celebrate that.

it is in the middle of jun's emotional story about his ex boyfriend he still loves, when mingyu comes up to the couch jihoon and jun are sitting on and tells him they should head home soon.

"nooo," jihoon whines. "junnie's not done with his story! i want to listen!"

"babe, i'm sorry, but you're going on a business trip tomorrow, remember?"

"but we're going in the afternoon," the older complains. mingyu sighs.

"it's three am. we all know you'll be dead tomorrow morning, so you'll need some time to get your shit together."

jihoon crosses his arms on his chest, pouting like a small child that's been refused a candy.

"fuck this corp."

"yeah, fuck this corp!" jeonghan screams from the other side of his living room. how did he even hear jihoon over that loud music and others talking?

"you just got promoted," minghao reminds him.

"doesn't mean i don't hate this shit company anymore!" jeonghan protests and downs a shot of vodka in one go.

mingyu sighs. "i'm gonna call for the taxi."

"you're not driving?" jihoon asks, and the younger rolls his eyes.

"we also came here by taxi. and i've been drinking too."

jihoon looks at him closely, squinting his eyes, and then shakes his head. "you don't look drunk."

"i'm really drunk, i swear, i'm just faking it."

  


no more than twenty minutes later there's a cab waiting for them, and jihoon's leaning on mingyu as they walk up to it since he's can't walk straight himself. he probably drank too much. mingyu helps him get onto the back seat before going in himself, and the idea – to pretend being asleep, so mingyu can carry him home again – strikes him. he starts giggling, because it reminds him of those times when he was a little kid and used to do it with his parents, and he can't stop laughing for the time mingyu is giving the address to the driver.

he manages to get serious rather quickly, given his state, and that the idea is extremely funny to him at this point. but he leans his head on the window and does his best to even out his breathing and not look suspicious.

it works, apparently, because when mingyu pays, he doesn't even try to wake jihoon up. he just says sorry to the driver and gets out of the car before coming to the other side and somehow taking "sleeping" jihoon on his back. the older man can't help himself this time, smiling into the fabric of mingyu's shirt, which smells like cigarettes and something sweet... maybe those joss sticks seungkwan insisted on lighting up at some moment of the party. (where did they even come from? he has no idea.) the smell mixture and mingyu's slightly unsteady steps make him a little nauseous, but it's fun to him. _like a rollercoaster!_ he thinks and works really hard on not bursting out with laugh at that moment.

surprisingly, he actually falls asleep as soon as mingyu drops him on the bed.

(and when he wakes up that morning, he's really thankful his boyfriend didn't let him stay and drink longer.)

  


_4._

the **fourth** time is planned beforehand.

it's a double date, him and mingyu with wonwoo and soonyoung, but it doesn't feel like one, since they're spending the entire night at the lord of the rings marathon in the cinema. but since wonwoo proposed it, jihoon agreed maybe a little too eagerly, knowing that he'll have a perfect excuse in the morning, when they drive home and he can pretend to fall asleep.

it took a little bit more creativity to convince mingyu to go there by car, as the cinema wasn't that far and they could easily go there by subway.

"you seriously hate the subway that much?" mingyu ask, doubt in his voice, as jihoon kept complaining about the crowd, the smell and the thiefs.

"yes," jihoon confirmed, stabbing the slice of tofu in his bowl with chopsticks. "you know how easy losing things in the subway is? last year people lost over 14 billion won there! that's a lot of money!"

"yes, and almost ninety percent got it back. we both watched that in the news yesterday."

"can we just please go there by car?"

mingyu looked at jihoon's determined face and only sighed.

"okay, but it's your turn to pay for gas now."

jihoon leans above the table and kisses mingyu briefly.

"thanks babe."

and that's how they end up in the cinema parking at six am, soonyoung chatting excitedly with mingyu about the movies – checking his reaction to different things, as it was the first time mingyu saw the series – and wonwoo just looks at them with a fond smile.

jihoon doesn't need to fake a yawn, he _is_ tired after this whole night, but he would be totally able to drive them home. except, he doesn't want to.

"can we go? i'm really tired," he says. "we can drop off the boys so you'd have more time to talk."

"excellent idea!" soonyoung exclaims, which makes wonwoo shake his head with a soft smile. jihoon takes the keys out from his pocket and hands them to mingyu.

"i thought you'd be driving, since you wanted to go by car so much."

jihoon pouts. "i was driving on the way here, can't you drive back home? i'm seriously tired."

"we all are," mingyu says, and just a proper look at his bloodshot eyes and dark circles make jihoon want to give up on his plan, but mingyu takes the keys anyway and sits behind the wheel. _i should make it up to him somehow_ , jihoon thinks.

they drop off soonyoung and wonwoo first, and then jihoon proceeds to fake falling asleep again. when they're at their apartment, mingyu wordlessly takes jihoon on his back and stumbles tiredly to the building.

this time mingyu is the first one to fall asleep, still in his clothes, so jihoon undresses him to the underwear and puts a blanket around him. and when mingyu wakes up at two, he wakes up to the smell of chicken jihoon ordered for them for this late breakfast.

  


_5._

by the **fifth** time, it's becoming a habit.

in between jihoon's deadly work schedule and mingyu having to manage a bakery by himself, they always make sure to spend weekends more actively than lazing around the house. jihoon knows if he did that for at least two days, he would be even more unmotivated for work. so they go to those parties with their friends, to the cinema, et cetera.

this weekend, they decide to make a picnic in the park.

the warm autumn will end soon – actually, it's already getting chilly – so it's their last chance to do that. and even if it's one of those days when jihoon seriously just wants to lay in bed and do nothing, he still helps mingyu with preparing food and other things.

it's really pretty in the park. the golden and red leaves seem to absorb the sun, the colors even more vibrant than you could think of. the air is crisp and fresh, makes jihoon want to breathe like there's no tomorrow.

he notices mingyu takes pics of him when he's enjoying the nature, and he knows those are going to end up on his instagram, gaining lots of likes because mingyu can make anything look good in his pics. usually he would protest, but it would bring the atmosphere down, and he doesn't want it.

they eat their lunch, talk, and just breathe. mingyu gets scared by a big dragonfly, and jihoon calls him a big baby, but a moment later he almost screams as there's a rather small beetle on his shoe. that makes mingyu laugh so hard he has to lay down.

it's peaceful and it's perfect, allowing them to forget about their busy lives, even if mingyu's phone rings a couple of times, because the shift manager experiences some problems with a delivery.

there's no reason for jihoon to pretend to fall asleep in the car, as they go back in the late afternoon, but he wants that peaceful atmosphere to remain.

he stirs when mingyu puts him on the couch instead of the bed, and it makes mingyu think he's woken up, because he kisses his forehead and pets his short hair for a second.

"sleep," he says in a soft whisper. "don't worry."

ten minutes later jihoon pretends to wake up from his nap and joins mingyu in the kitchen, where he's looking over some documents. the magic disappeared, but the warm feeling in his chest remains.

  


  


  


_+1_

it's not like mingyu didn't notice jihoon is tricking him. it was pretty obvious since that time after jeonghan's party, but he didn't want to say anything. it was cute, really. he loved those times when jihoon didn't act all tough and mature, he loved that soft side of him he didn't want to admit he has.

but one time, jihoonis arguing with wonwoo about who's stronger between the two of them, and he is _very_ sure that's him, even if he's about 20 cm shorter than his friend.

"do you know how many books i'm lifting every day in that library?" wonwoo challenges. "they weigh probably more than you!"

"and do _you_ how many document stacks i carry in my office?" jihoon answers. "they're probably even heavier!"

this gives mingyu an idea.

the opportunity shows up not much later, when they're coming back from the visit at mingyu's hometown. the younger convinces his boyfriend to drive (which jihoon does reluctantly) and all happy with himself, tries to pretend he's sleeping.

it's not that easy, given how happy he is with his plan and how he can't stop smiling, but he thinks he's doing a pretty good job with it. he even fakes snoring!

he has to bite his cheek on the inside to contain his smile when jihoon gets out of the car and opens his door. the older leans in, as if he wanted to pick mingyu up-

"bold of you to assume i would carry you home," he whispers, before shutting the door loudly.

and then there's a click.

mingyu opens his eyes immediately, only to see jihoon, hands in the pockets of his jacket, walking cheerfully in the direction of the door to their building. he holds the door handle, but _of fucking course_ it's closed.

"jihoon!!" he yells, but his boyfriend doesn't turn around. maybe he didn't hear him. as his boyfriend enters the building, he tries to call, but jihoon doesn't pick up.and then he doesn't answer his texts.

_fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is [@clcbabes](https://twitter.com/clcbabes) if u want to say hi or something


End file.
